


Reflejos

by Rinoaebastel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel
Summary: Un pequeño short dedicado a mostrar los reflejos de un sentimiento y las consecuencias que tiene sobre los afectados.





	Reflejos

**Reflejos**

**Autora: Rinoaebastel**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo práctica en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

Miro a un lado, a otro, inspiro, espiró, y entonces, lo vio. Aquella escena que tantas veces había presenciado desde ya hacía un tiempo.

Sutil.

Una media sonrisa, una mirada suave.

Un cariño puro.

No podía ser más obvia ante los ojos del mundo salvo para aquellos a los que afectaba. Aunque, tampoco lo entendía cómo podía ser así.

—¿Por qué siempre es imposible? —el timbre de la voz le hizo parpadear. —¿Por qué mi corazón siempre hace lo mismo?

No supo que contestar. Sólo observar cómo la felicidad se desvanecía para dar paso a la amargura. Dio un paso adelante, y a tientas, se puso a su lado. Esperando, cómo ella estaba haciendo a cada oportunidad que los caminos de ambos se cruzaban.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —el susurro parecía desesperado.

Le gustaría responder que lo que quisiera, lo que dictarán los sentimientos del corazón de su amiga. Pero… No era tan fácil. Porque en aquel momento, no podía hacer nada.

Solo seguir observando, seguir anhelando que aquella persona a la que quería le devolviera el mismo afecto. Quizás algún día, ella tendría esa suerte y podría salir de aquella tortura.

—Sabes… hoy he soñado que me besaba.

Pero no hoy. Y seguramente tampoco sería en un tiempo.

—Y que yo le correspondía…

Escuchó a la muchacha suspirar.

—Hermione…

—Lo sé… Lo sé… es… No puedo decirle nada, ¿verdad?

El muchacho apretó sus labios. Quiso decir que sí para dejar de verla sufrir pero sería una mala idea. Una gigantesca y terrible idea para todos pero sobretodo, para ella.

—Soy idiota por ilusionarme. Por pensar en que podría tener una oportunidad.

—No lo eres. Ser idiota es algo imposible en ti.

Un gemido acompañó el movimiento de su amiga justo cuando la capa negra desapareció por la esquina.

—Pues lo parezco y a veces tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo a mi misma.

La brusca respuesta de su amiga lo hizo suspirar. Esta vez, no pudo evitar alargar su mano y posarla sobre el hombro de ella. Pero la muchacha no se inmutó, siguió observando la esquina por la que había desaparecido aquel que perturbaba sus sueños cada noche y la martirizaba por cada hora que pasaba del día.

—Eso es lo que crees pero estás siendo… una persona normal. —la joven resopló y por primera vez, los ojos marrones se posaron en él. —Vamos Hermione, si alguien se comporta como un estúpido aquí, soy yo. ¿A caso no es lo que dice él siempre? —cuando la mueca de disgusto acabó en sonrisa supo que su broma había surtido efecto.

—Me temo que lo que piensa de ti es bastante subjetivo.

Se encogió de hombros y ella bajó la mirada un segundo.

—Ven aquí. —murmuró antes de extender sus brazos. Al instante, su amiga estaba entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y en su propia maraña de pelos rizados y castaños. —Podrás con esto, Hermione.

O eso esperaba. Que con el tiempo los sentimientos se mitigaran y que su amiga volviera a sonreír de verdad.

No solo cuando veía a aquel murciélago pasar, o cuando su mirada se posaba en la de ella, cuando se acercaba, cuando hacia un amago de… sonrisa.

Un gesto que sin duda confundiría a cualquiera proviniendo de alguien como él.

Y miró al frente, perdiendo la vista en el horizonte con el ceño marcado mientras dejaba que su amiga se desahogara en silencio. Solo su túnica húmeda sería testigo de la angustia que por la que su amiga estaba pasando hasta que lograse olvidarlo. Porque ambos sabían que era un amor imposible. Inalcanzable. Alguien que jamás se fijaría en ella cómo persona. La triste realidad es que era una más ante los ojos de aquel que martirizaba su corazón.

Pero sí había una verdad en todo aquello.

Uno no elige de quién se enamora.

Fin.

* * *

**AN: Suelo ser un algodón de azúcar pero con lo que está aconteciendo últimamente esto salió solo a modo de desahogo. Y no. En principio esto no tendrá continuación pero acepto abrazos xD**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937911) by [Rinoaebastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoaebastel/pseuds/Rinoaebastel)


End file.
